Reise zur Oberfläche
right|400pxDie Reise zur Oberfläche ist die Hauptattraktion in Raptures Themenpark Ryan Amusements. Es beschreibt detailliert den Ablauf der Planung und der Bauarbeiten, beginnend an der Oberfläche über den Leuchtturm, bis ganz runter nach Rapture. Geschichte thumb|300pxDie “Reise an die Oberfläche“ wurde von Carlson Fiddle, auf Anweisung von Andrew Ryan entworfen und die größte Propagandastück, womit selbst schon die Kleinsten beeinflusst werden sollten. Der Zweck dieser Ausstellung war, dass man die Kinder Raptures vor einer Reise an die Oberfläche abschrecken wollte, da Ryan den Kontackt mit der Außenwelt um jeden Preis vermeiden wollte um das Geheimnis von Rapture zu wahren. Auch wenn Carlson Fiddle die Ansichten Ryans bezüglich der Ausstellung nicht teilte, entfwarg er sie dennoch. 'Die Reise' Der erste Teil zeigt eine Rede von Andrew Ryan in seinem Büro sitzt, während das Publikum noch in der Warteschlange steht. Hier erklärt er, warum er sich für den Bau von Rapture entschieden hat. thumb|300pxDanach steigen die Zuschauer in kleine Wagen, die wie Tauchkugeln aussehen und fahren bis zu einer Ausstellung, welche eine neue Art der Oberläche zeigt. Der erste Stopp zeigt eine kleine, friedliche Farm mit einem arbeitenden Bauern. Seine Frau und sein Kind stehen im Hintergrund am Haus. Ryans Stimme erläutert zu dieser Ausstellung, dass eine große Hand im Namen der Regierung kommen wird, um sich das zu holen, was der Bauer sich hart erarbeitet hat. Als zweites wird ein Wissenschaftler gezeigt, der den großen Durchbruch und einen beruflichen Aufstieg erarbeitet hat doch anstatt aufzusteigen, kommt eine Hand von oben und drückt ihn wieder nach unten in das Mittelmaß. Als Drittes wird ein Künstler mit einer seiner Arbeiten gezeigt. Auch hier senkt sich eine große Hand von oben herab und verdeckt das Bild, da es unter der Zensur steht. Die letzte Station ist ein Einfamilienhaus mit einem glücklichen Ehepaar und einem zehnjährigen Sohn, die allesamt vor dem Fernseher sitzen. Eine riesige Hand taucht auf und holt den Jungen aus dem Haus um aus ihm einen Soldaten zu machen, der für sein Land sterben soll. Datwischen sind immer wieder Ausstellung mit Andrew Ryan, der sich mit einem Golfschläger ausgestattet in seinem Büro befindet. Hier stoppt die Rundfahrt immer regelmäßig und die Besuchern werden so wohl Schauergeschichten über die Oberfläche, so wie Lobesreden auf Rapture konfrontiert. thumb|300pxZwischen den einzelnen Ausstellungen fährt das Publikum immer wieder durch heruntergekommene Stadtteile. Unter anderem führt der Weg auch am Zensurbüro und der Halle der Verordungen vorbei. Am Ende der Fahrt steht eine Schaufensterpuppe in Form eines Kindes in einer Tauchkugel vor einem Leuchtturm. Dieser ist mit dem Schild “Der Weg nach Rapture“ gekennzeichnet und dient als Symbol für die Flucht von der Oberfläche in das Unterwasserutopia. Während der Fahrt gibt es immer wieder Bereiche hinter den Kulissen für die Wartung und Instandsetzung. Es gibt in diesen Bereichen Werkstätten, Lager und Wartungszugänge. In einer dieser Werkstätten, der Fahrwagengarage findet man eine Rettungstauchkugel, die allerdings nicht in Betrieb ist. Interspersed throughout the ride, behind the scenes, are different maintenance and upkeep areas for employees. There are workshops, storage areas, maintenance junctions, and even access points back up to the museum. One of the workshops, the Ride Cart Garage, has an auxiliary bathysphere that is out of service. Protokolle thumb|300px|link=Datei:Farmer.jpg"Ich bin Andrew Ryan. Willkommen in Ryan Amusements. Bitte, genießen Sie den Park." ―Am Eingang der Attraktion. “Warum Hallo zusammen, ich bin Andrew Ryan. Ich habe Rature für Kinder wie Dich gebaut, weil die Welt über uns für uns ungeeignet war. Aber hier, unter dem Meer, ist es natürlich sich zu fragen, ob die Gefahr vorüber sei und ob diejenigen, die wir zurückgelassen haben jemals wieder zur Vernunft gelangen. Also stellen wir uns vor, Sie und ich, was und häte wiederfahren können... an der Oberfläche.“ ''―zweite Ausstellung von Andrew Ryan ''thumb|300px|link=Datei:Amusements_Journey-Surface04.png“Auf der Oberfläche pflüt der Bauer den Boden. Er arbeitet hart um ein Haus und um ein Stück Land sein eigen nennen zu können. Aber die Parasiten sagen: ’NEIN! Was Dein ist, ist auch unser! Wir sind der Staat, wir sind Gott und fordern unseren Anteil!’“ ''―landwirtschaftliche Ausstellung ''“Der Parasit macht nichts selber, Seine einzigen Werkzeuge sind Steuern und Anteile. Er versucht mit dem zu handeln, was noch nicht geerntet worden ist und versucht zu betrügen. In Rature behält ein jeder, was sein Eigen ist.“ ―dritte Ausstellung von Andrew Ryan thumb|300px|link=Datei:Amusements_Journey-Surface02.jpg“Auf der Oberfläche investiert der Wissenschaftler seinen ganzen Verstand in eine einzige wundersame Idee und natürlich fühlt er sich seinen Mitmenschen überlegen. Aber die Parasiten sagen: ’NEIN! Entdeckungen müssen reguliert und kontrolliert werden um sie schließlich aufzugeben!’“ ―wissenschaftliche Ausstellung „Auf der Oberfläche ist ein Künstler bestrebt, seine Ideen auf die Leinwand zu bringen, um sein Publikum zu fordern und um seine Vision unsterblich zu machen. Doch die Parasiten sagen: ’NEIN! Ihre Kunst muss der Sache dienen! Ihre Ideale gefährden das Volk!’“ ''―künstlerische Ausstellung ''thumb|300px|link=Datei:Amusements_Journey-Surface05.png“Ohne einen eignenen Einfallsreichtum fürchtet sich der Parasit die Visionäre. Was er nicht plagiieren kann, versucht er zu zensieren; was er nicht regeln kann, versucht er zu verbieten. Rapture wurde auf einer Idee gegründet, um Sie hier unantastbar zu machen.“ ''―vierte Ausstellung von Andrew Ryan ''“Auf der Oberfläche setzten sich Ihre Eltern für ein sorgenfreies Leben ein. Sie lernten, sich den Lügen der Kirche und der Regierung zu wiedesetzten und fühlten sich so als die Herren des Systems. Doch die Parasiten sagte: ’NEIN! Das Kind hat eine Pflicht! Er wird in den Krieg ziehen und für sein Land sterben!’" ―familiäre Ausstellung thumb|300px|link=Datei:Ryan_Amuse-Journey03.jpg“Nicht in der Lage für sich selber zu sorgen, die Notwendigkeit des Parasieten wächst bis er einen Krieganfängt um sich zu rechtfertien. Ihre Eltern brachten Sie nach Rapture, wo sie keine Angst mehr vor Parasieten haben müssen. Sie sehen also, es gibt keinen Platz an der Oberfläche für sie. Sie können jedoch unsere Welt zu ihnen bringen. Wenn Sie jemanden kennen, der nach Rapture gehört, dann schreiben sie einfach einen Brief an die Poststelle von Ryan Industries. Und man weiß ja nie: Vieleicht wird das nächste neue Gesicht... ein vertrautes sein!“ ''―fünfte (beschädigte) Ausstellung von Andrew Ryan "(kein Dialog) Rise, Rapture, Rise spielt im Hintergrund." ―nachdem man den Modelleuchtturm sehen kann Neue Funde 'Einmalig nutzbare Gegenstände: *1 Power to the People *3 ADAM-Leichen '''Plasmide und Tonika *Booze Hound 'Audio-Tagebücher' *Nina Carnegie - Du, und ich 1959 *Carlson Fiddle - Fluchtplan *Andrew Ryan - Problem: Lamb, Lösung: Sinclair *Sofia Lamb - Wahrheit liegt im Körper *Nina Carnegie - Freiwillige *Stanley Poole - Arbeiten für Sinclair *Mike Novak - Dr. Lamb *Andrew Ryan - Wirksamkeit *Devin LeMaster - Dating Tipp Galerie RyanAmuseJourney00.jpg RyanAmuseJourney01.jpg RyanAmuseJourney02.jpg RyanAmuseJourney03.jpg RyanAmuseJourney04.jpg RyanAmuseJourney05.jpg RyanAmuseJourney06.jpg RyanAmuseJourney07.jpg RyanAmuseJourney08.jpg RyanAmuseJourney09.jpg Kategorie:Orte in BioShock 2 Kategorie:Unternehmen in Rapture Kategorie:Ryan Amusements